There's A Fine Line Between Dreams And Reality
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: Draco dreams. Blaise lies. Pansy interferes. Hermione allures. One shot. Read on.


_**There's A Fine Line Between Dreams And Reality**_

_**Author's Note: I have no idea where this idea came from. But I think I like it... Anyhoo, read on! :)**_

_"Draco," she whispered. "Look at me."_

_I turned to face her and was astonished with what I saw. Her stupid, bushy hair was as stupid and bushy as usual. But there was something else. It seemed to glow and I was instantly mesmerized. And her eyes...oh man, her eyes...when I looked into them it was like looking into her soul. And it was beautiful. I know that sounds like a really bad cliche, but I don't know how else to describe it. She took my breath away._

_"Granger?" I croaked. "I-is that you?"_

_She laughed and it was the most amazing sound I'd ever heard. Then she said with a smile, "Of course it's me, love. Who were you expecting?"_

_I didn't have an answer for that. I just stared at her, completely confused by the situation._

_"Are you alright?" she asked, looking concerned_

_I shook myself out of my thoughts and managed to say, "I'm fine...just confused. Why are you...er, being nice to me?"_

_"Because, silly, I love you!" she said. _

_I couldn't seem to process this. Granger was claiming she loved me...and I was...happy about it. This was too much for my brain to handle. And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore and I started to leave, she kissed me. And I'm going to sound cliche again, but I saw fireworks. _

_She pulled away and looked at me expectantly, so I said, "I...love you too...Hermione."_

* * *

><p>I woke with a start and noticed I was covered in sweat and breathing hard.<p>

Then I remembered the dream and did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Blaise, who was, thankfully, the only person left in the room.

"I just had the most terrifying dream ever!" I said.

And so, he did what any best friend would do in this situation. He laughed. A lot.

I threw my pillow at him and said, "It's not funny!"

"Right, right, of course not. So tell me, were there scary monsters in your dream?" he said with an extremely serious face.

"Worse," I growled.

He tried, unsuccessfully, to not laugh anymore. Once he recovered from that, he said, "Sorry, mate. So...what was it about?"

I glared at him, and began to get ready for the day.

"What? Are you not speaking to me now?" he asked.

I ignored him and finished getting ready. Once I was ready to go, I said, "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to breakfast."

So, as we walked to the Great Hall, I told him the story of my dream...I mean, nightmare. He was surprisingly supportive and he didn't even laugh. I should have known that was too good to be true though, because as soon as we sat down at the Slytherin table...

"GUESS WHAT! DRACO HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT GRANGER!"

I was shocked. Literally shocked. I mean, I knew Blaise had a big mouth, but this...this was low.

"I most certainly did NOT!" I yelled.

"DRAKEY!" wailed Pansy. "How could you? You're only allowed to have sex dreams about me!"

I shuddered and said, "ONE! I didn't have a sex dream about anyone. And two! I would NEVER have one about you."

She glared at me and jumped up. I rolled my eyes as she stomped away from the table.

At that point, I rounded on Blaise. "Just what do you think you're doing, Zabini?" I spat. "You know that's not what I told you!"

"I know," he chuckled. "But this was funnier."

I couldn't think of a reply, so I smacked him and left.

I was walking back toward the dungeons, when I heard a conversation coming from the end of the corridor. I backed into the shadows so I could listen without being noticed.

"Granger!" I heard a voice say. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Pansy's.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" she asked.

_'Damn, you Pansy!' _I thought _'You better not say what I think you're about to say.'_

"I just thought you might like to know that MY Drakey had a sex dream about you last night. I also thought you might like to know that if anything like this happens again, I'll have to curse you." Pansy said in her sickly sweet voice.

I could hear the disgust in Granger's voice when she said, "WHAT? That is the most vile thing I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," growled Pansy.

"Right. Well, don't you worry, Parkinson. I'll make sure Malfoy pays for this," she said, before walking away.

"Don't hurt him!" Pansy squealed, and then she left too.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and then started walking in the opposite direction. That had taken so long that I didn't have time to go back to the dungeons anymore. I had to go up to Transfiguration.

I walked in and started toward my usual seat when I realized, with horror, that this class was with the Gryffindors. And that meant Granger. I tried to distract myself by sitting down and getting my class things together. But it didn't work. I couldn't help but thinking of what would happen when I saw her.

I didn't have to wonder for long though. She walked in, flanked by Pothead and the Weasel. They all glared at me. Then she walked back to my seat alone. I had never seen her look so mad. Her eyes were slits and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity. She was nothing like the Granger in my dream, but she was still somehow alluring. Wait, what? She wasn't alluring. What I meant to say is that she was...er...disgusting? Yeah, that works. She was disgusting.

"Malfoy!" she said, her voice a deadly whisper. "If you _ever _even think about dreaming about me in such a horrible, vile, _disgusting_ way again, it'll be the last thought you have!"

I started to explain that the dream wasn't as bad as it sounded, but she slapped me. Hard. And then she spun around and walked over to her seat, where her group of freaks congratulated her. It sickened me. The fact that she hit me, the way that she smiled at the Weasel...all of it.

And with a jolt, I realized that my dream, at least the part about me loving her, may not be that far from the truth.

"Damn you, Granger," I said, as I looked over and saw the exact version of her that I'd seen in my dream.

_**Author's Note Again : Review?**_


End file.
